Tale of the Fallen
by Seiji- Vengeful Halfblood
Summary: 18 year old Aisawa Satoshi falls into the Naruto universe carrying only two mysterious swords and a danger that may threaten the Ninja Nation. Strong laguage
1. Memory

"Ugh".

As I floated through the realms of conscience and subconscious, a constant throbbing pain appeared. It came gradually until it felt like my head had been smashed into a thick plane of glass repeatedly. However, the pain helped me from sinking into what might have an eternal sleep.

Pushing the pain aside for a moment, I tried to assess my situation. My limbs felt slow and heavy, but at least I could feel them. Other than the obvious headache, I sensed no other injuries. If I could just open my eyes, I'd be able to somewhat pinpoint my location. But I couldn't. My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. A bubble of panic arose from my being gurgled from between my lips. I noticed my voice sounded strange: too high and strangled to belong to me. I had to get a grip. No amount of panicking were going to help me. Slowly, I began to calm down. I had to figure out what happened and how I got where I am now. Random images colored my vision: a girl talking, an older lady applying a chaste kiss to my cheek, browsing through a antique shop. I sucked in a sharp breath.

'THAT'S IT', I thought suddenly. More images flooded my mind. _Instead of going the usual way to school, I decided to take a detour which brought me to "Fugio's Antique Palace". It sold useless crap no one their right mind would buy, yet had been there since I was a baby. Every time I passed it, I felt like someone was tugging at my back. I usually ignored to sensation, but today I couldn't. Stepping into the cool interior, I began to question my sanity. _

"_I'm skipping school to wonder a stupid shop looking for kami-knows-what. Yep, I've hit the deep end." However, that didn't stop me from continuing the futile search. After looking at statues, paintings, and other useless junk I was about to return on my way to school- now two hours late- when a glint caught my eye. Just several rows over to my left, a wicked pair of swords hung on display. Curiosity thoroughly peaked, I advane to the weapons as if guided by an invisible thread. "Cool." My voice a whisper that sounded too loud to my ears. One of the blades was pure ebony black with the word "DESTRUCTION" written in firery red kanji. The other was milky white with "CREATION" written in curvy blue. Both hilts were oak brown with a quarter sized emerald embedded in it. My hand instinctively shot out to caress the dark blade heedless of the 'DO NOT TOUCH' sign. It was both hot and cold to the touch. Intranced, i traced a lazy line from tip to hilt pausing at the jewel. A sudden blinding light emerged from the orbs and I heard screaming; definitly my own._

'Great. All this because I can't keep my hands to myself.' I attempt to open my eyes once more and this time succeed. I find myself in a thick green forest as crisp air fill my lungs. 'That's settled. I'm definitly not in the city', I joke. I gather enough strength to pull myself into a sitting position and the world spins. I cradle my head in the fetal position trying really hard not to puke. It takes a couple of minutes, but the urge to throw leaves and I can safely look around. The trees are gigantic in height and width. 'I bet it would take 5 of me to stand its width.' I think amazed. Slowly I stand to get a better sense of surround and instanly regret to decision. A familiar glint once agains catches my eye and I spot the two banes of my existence lying not even 5 feet from me. 'Awesome. I'm lost AND a theft.' I roll my eyes and stoop to pick the swords. A sudden rustling earns my attention and I freeze on instinct. It came from behind, but I have absolutely no intentions on turning around. Instead I silently pray to whatever god listening that it's something harmless. The rustling increases and the spell is broken. I cautiously turn to see two serpent orbs bigger than my head staring at me full of hunger. My legs turn to jelly as the creature reveals more of its 50ft body. Four things happen all at once: I scream, an inhuman voice commands me to run, the snake lunges forward, and I run the swords still in my hand.


	2. My Newfound Dislike of Forests

My breath comes in short bursts. I don't know how long I've running or if that thing has given up the chase, but I feel that if I stop; I'll die. So I keep the pace, drawing energy from my already tired muscles and from my fear of being caught. The swords seem to be growing heavier by the second, but I can't stop to place them in my backpack. Belatedly, I notice salty tears trailing down my cheeks, soaking my shirt. Soon, I can't anything beyond my blurry, foggy state. That being so, my sneaker catches on a root and I crash into the lush foreat floor. I try to rise, but between my aching limbs and the pathetic state of my mind, I can't. Lying on my stomach in an unknown land, I allow uncontrollable sobs to shake my body feeling stupid and lost. I can feel my lids starting to droop as my crying subsides allowing sleepiness to take control. I am vaguely aware that the sun is setting and sleeping out in the open where giant snakes and other monsters can easily eat idiot boys may not be a good idea, but I don't care. I'm tired and sleepy and alittle scared.

**'Hehehehe.' **My back becomes ramrod straight and my senses scream at me to flee, but I can't move. Wild, alert eyes sweep over the landscape in a crazy attempt to locate the source of that familiar voice.

**'Stupid boy. Lying here waitting for death. So like your pathetic kind.' **The baritone voice has a haunting ring, but sounds like water running over stones; oddly relaxing. Yet, I find myself balling my fists in anger at his words.

**'Poor little runt. Can't run to your mother to suckle her tit, can you?' **It sounds so close; too close. But, I still can't see who is talking.

"Where the hell are you?", I growl. A rumbling laughter is his reply.

**'Where am I? Does it matter to one waitting to die? If you want to know so badly, Hatchling, then survive.' **After a moment of silence, I conlude that whoever is done talking. 'Haughty bastard.' My newfound anger toward this person lends my muscles the strength I need to stand and hobble towards a nearby tree and stream. 'I"ll survive just so I rub it in his goddamn face!' A snarl escapes my parched lips in the prospects of one-upping that man. Shucking of my pack, I dunk my head into the water. It's the perfect temperature, cool, refreshing and soon I'm gulpping down water surprised at my own thirst. Coming up, I take a deep lung full of clean air when something cold dribbles down my back. Reaching a hand around, I touch the base of my neck and pull back to find a dark red substance coating my fingers. My eyes widen at the sight. Slowly, I trail shaking digits over my head probing for the wound. I suddenly hiss and flinch back as I hit the tender spot. 'That would explain the pain.'

Sated, I step back to observe my surroundings in the limited light of a now setting sun. The tree has a small pocket that would make an okay nest for now and the stream provides water and food. I smack my forehead iwth the palm of my hand. 'Food and water, but nothing to carry them in.' A fustrated groan erupts from me as I sink to my knees. 'It's impossible! I don't know the first thing about camping let alone defending myself from huge beasts! Kendo helps a little, but-." I sigh and crawl to my little hole. Curling into a ball, I let sleep claim me.


End file.
